Hand In Hand
by Oh My Gold
Summary: What if Emma wasn't the only baby girl to be sent through a wardrobe to our world that fateful night the curse hit FTL? What happens when Emma along with Rose arrive in Storybook? Follow Rose's journey as she meets the enigmatic Mr Gold, the beautiful librarian Isabelle and more and perhaps finds the parents she's been longing for. Slight AU season 1 twist. RUMBELLE. Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hand in Hand

He could feel it coming, it was like all his senses has been heightened, the air around his seemed to sizzle, a great darkness was heading towards him, towards everyone, only for Rumplestiltskin he hoped that there would be a glimmer of light amongst it.

All of his years planning this had come down to this point, the point where he and along with everyone else would be transported to a different world, a world without magic where in twenty eight years the saviour, a product of the truest and purest love would break the curse brining back their memories, letting him be free to search for his son.

Rumple had heard the guards speak of the dark purple smoke that had been spotted tumbling over the hills. Regina had done as he'd planned, she'd taken her father's heart and enacted the curse. Everything was falling into place.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls, Rumple took a step closer to the cage he was being held in, one that kept him from having any use of his powers. This had all been part of the plan, he was exactly where he needed to be.

"Who go's there?" Asked one of the guards as a dark figure came out of the shadows.

"The curse is almost upon us" came a familiar voice, one that Rumple had been expecting, something that hadn't been part of the original plan but he'd managed to make a few changes. "Don't you want to spend your last moments alone with your family and friends?" the cloaked person asked again.

The two guards looked to one another, that did sound appealing and now one would know that they left the dark one alone unattended for the last moments before the curse hit, also it wouldn't matter if Rumple escaped there was nothing he could do. The guards nodded before moving away down the dungeon, intent to find their loved ones soon.

Now alone Rumple spoke to the women in the shadows "Come out into the light Dearie, I wish to see you" he informed them.

There came a light laugh before the women stepped out, dressed in her signature blue and gold floral cloak, she pushed back the hood to reveal her soft brown curls. She had many names from many different people, the dark one's whore, the lady of the dark castle just being some, but to him she was Belle, his beautiful wife.

"Belle" he almost squeaked his arms going through the spiky bars.

"Rumple" she spoke softly taking one his hands and kissing the palm of his scaly skin and then brought his hand to her cheek, both wanting to share a real kiss but new that it was impossible without Rumple giving up his powers which neither of them wanted.

"I brought her to see you one last time" Belle spoke after a moment, moving her cloak to show their three month old baby being held in Belle's other arm. She moved to place the child in her father's arms which were still through the bars

"Oh Rose" Rumple sighed, feeling his daughter once again in his arms, "She's gotten bigger since I saw her last" he admired the baby, his usual dark, soulless eyes melting into soft brown puddles as he looked at their child, at their product of true love.

"We've both missed you so much" Belle told him, it was true, he'd been in prison for the last one and a half months, since then the castle had been too large and empty, she felt like the other half of her was missing.

"And I've missed you too" Rumple nodded pressing a quick kiss to Rose's forehead. She was the perfect mix of her parents, soft brown curls of her mothers, her mother's grace but her father's browny golden eyes and his ears, something he'd giggled to himself about when Belle had noticed how similar his and the child ears where.

There came a loud crack in the air above them, "The curse is nearly upon us, is everything set up?" Rumple asked Belle, his voice hurried as was the scenario.

"Yes it is" Belle nodded, her blue eyes becoming watery as she thought about what she had to do.

"Everything will be okay" Rumple tried to assure her "I've seen the future, we'll be together again, she and Emma will save us" he added.

Rumple pressed another kiss to Rose's forehead "I love you, no matter what, be good like your mother, don't be consumed by darkness" he whispered in a hushed tone, secretly like a prayer.

He passed the baby carefully to Belle, "I love you my Belle" he told her.

"I love you Rumple" Belle took his hand and squeezed it tightly before letting go and disappearing with Rose into the darkness, using the few spells she'd learnt to transport herself and the child back to the Dark Castle, their home.

Once home Belle carried Rose through the house, up the winding staircase to where her nursery was. Belle had decorated the walls with hand painted roses against yellow, the crib had been painted the same yellow with one or two spindles with gold spun around it made by Rumple, the rose that Rumple had given Belle surprisingly still stood proud and tall in a vase by the large window that looked out on to the garden.

Now though in the corner there sat the second of two magical wardrobes, the other Emma would be put in as she was the saviour, Rose would help her come to Storybrooke, that was at least what Rumple had foretold to her.

Belle opened up the wardrobe doors and shakily placed Rose inside, she pressed a kiss to her baby's forehead then picked up a necklace that Rumple had made Belle, it was simple, a silver spinning wheel nestled on a golden chain that he'd made and told her it was enchanted with a spell to protect her and now Belle hoped that it would protect their daughter.

She put it carefully around the baby's neck before whispering "Always be Selfless brave and true, don't let anyone else decide your fate but you"

Belle took a breath to stop her heart from breaking "Your Mama and Papa will always love you Rose", the beauty then walked over to the never dying rose and put it beside the baby in the wardrobe before softly closing the doors, hoping to see her beautiful baby girl one day.

After a few moments Belle opened the wardrobe doors once again, she sighed with relief when she found no baby inside, "She made it" Belle almost laughed as she fell to her knees just as the large window behind her shattered into a million pieces and the curse ripped Belle from all that she knew.

28 years later…

Rose Spinner and Emma Swan had been best friends since they'd been found side by side one the edge of a motor way. Of course Emma had been adopted a couple of times but always ended back in foster care where Rose seemed to always stay.

When they'd become eighteen Emma had gone a little AWOL and ended up getting herself pregnant and in prison. After her short stint inside Rose had offered to let Emma live with her in the small but reasonably cheap apartment and of course the blond couldn't have said no.

Now almost ten years later Emma and Rose still lived in Boston, Emma was a bails bonds women meanwhile Rose was a cleaner or caretaker for different houses and often worked weird shifts.

The fact that neither of them knew much about their parents wasn't something they really spoke about, it wasn't that Rose didn't want to talk about it because she did, she really wanted to know who her parents, why she'd been left with nothing but a spinning wheel necklace witch she wore every day and a rose that would never die.

It was Emma, she never wanted to talk about how she felt about her parents and wanted even less to hear what Rose thought or how she felt. After twenty eight years it seemed that both women were content with never knowing where they came from.

She unlocked the front door of their small apartment and walked in "Hey Emma" Rose called carefully balancing the cupcake she'd gotten Emma for her birthday in one hand while trying to close the door behind her with the other "If you've brought a guy home again can you at least make sure he's dressed before you try to sneak him out of the apartment" she called, reminding her friend of what had happened the last time she'd had to work late.

Rose walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, there was a ten year old standing in the small kitchen drinking juice straight from the bottle. "Hi" the ten year old gave her a toothy grin.

"Uh hi" Rose looked at Henry like she was going mad.

"I'm Henry" the little boy offered the older women his hand.

"I'm Rose" she shook his hand, "What are you doing here?" she asked in a low whisper.

"I'm here to see my mum" Henry explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And your mum is…." Rose trailed off, she was confused was this kid lost? He certainly wasn't her kid.

"Me apparently" Emma walked into the kitchen, her red leather jacket on, car keys in hand "I'm taking him back to…." The blond turned to face Henry "Where did you say you were from kid?"

"Storybrooke Maine" Henry grinned at both women.

"Maine, that's a long journey, why don't I go with you?" Rose suggested. She always wanted to go on an adventure, just like in a book.

"Cool, I can show you my book on the way" Henry said excitedly.

"I love books" Rose grinned. Her love for books was something that Emma couldn't understand. Rose had once gone to a twenty four hour store to buy the next instalment of a book at one in the morning. It seemed Rose owned more books than items of clothing.

"Fine but both of you have to sit in the back, I don't wanna hear you jabbering about books all the way to Maine" Emma all but growled before the small party of three walked out of the apartment and squished into Emma's yellow bug.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Maine didn't seem as long as it probably should have, it might have something to with the fact that Rose kept Henry entertained through the whole journey.

Henry told Rose about the book he was carrying with him, telling her quickly about every story, sometimes showing her the illustrations that came with them.

"So let me get this straight, Emma, your mother, is the daughter or Snow White and Prince Charming" Rose tried to wrap her head around it, the little boy nodded. "And this Storybrooke Maine you come from is where all these fairy-tale characters were brought to by a curse which means they are trapped in time and don't remember who they are?" the Brunet continued.

"You got it" Henry nodded, his face full of delight, finally someone was trying to believe him, Rose was the only person that had actually listened to him.

"I wouldn't believe him Rose, I can see his nose is growing" Emma piped up from the driver's seat, looking into the mirror to look at her friend and son.

"I'm not Pinocchio" Henry almost glared at his birth mother "And you're in the book see" the ten year old opened the large, brown leather bound book and showed Emma the illustration of a close up of the baby Emma, with the matching blanket and everything.

"Uh huh" Emma grumbled. It was nonsense, ludicrous, the kids just had an over active imagination that leaded him to believe this stuff. "What house do you live at?" Emma asked Henry now that they'd passed the sign saying 'Welcome to Storybrooke Maine, please drive carefully'.

"Forty-four not telling you street" Henry said smugly with a grin to go with it.

Emma became a little mad and ended up hitting the breaks before stopping the car, getting out and slamming the car door behind her.

Rose looked at Henry before getting out of the car herself, "Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"I'm fine it's just been a long day, it's getting late" Emma ran a hand down her face.

The brunet looked over at the town clock and noted the time "It's only s eight fifteen" Rose mumbled, her voice full of confusion.

"What?" Emma looked at Rose like she was going crazy, then followed her gaze to the clock tower, "It's…." she mumbled, almost lost for words.

Henry hopped out of the yellow bug "I told you, the evil queen froze everyone in time" Henry exclaimed, hoping that this would be the proof both of the women needed to believe that everything he was saying, that everything the book showed was true.

Emma shook her head "Or maybe it just stopped working at eight fifteen and no one has fixed it yet" she suggested, it was the most logical explanation.

The ten year old let out a loud huff before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against Emma's beaten up car.

"Henry, there you are!" both women and the boy turned to see a tall, skinny, smartly dressed, redhead, walking a Dalmatian , "Your mother's been looking everywhere for you" the man informed the boy. "I got worried when you didn't show up for your appointment" he added after a moment.

"I found my real mum" Henry told him proudly.

"Really" the man looked a little surprise.

The blond stepped forward "Emma Swan" she introduced herself to him.

"Uh Archie Hopper, nice to meet you" the red haired man gave her a small, very weak smile.

"I'm Rose, Emma's roommate" The Brunet decided to step forward to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you" Archie nodded to her.

Emma then wondered if He could help with Henry's address "Where does Henry live?" she asked after a moment.

"Oh, down on main street, it's the large house on the end, it's the mayors house, you wouldn't miss it" Archie explained, pointing to a road before turning to Henry "Don't forget our session on Thursday" he reminded him before beginning to walk away, pulling Pongo with him "Come on Pongo" he called to the dog as he went.

"You're the mayors kid?" Emma yelled at the boy, he just grinned at her as she ran a hand through her blond curls in frustration.

"Pongo, as in from 101 Dalmatians?" Rose asked Henry.

"The very same" Henry grinned, at least Rose was open minded to believe such things.

The three then began to get into the car, "So Henry who's Archie in the book?" Rose asked once they were settled in the yellow bug.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, Rose's only response was to shake her head, "He's Jiminy Cricket" he explained, "Here he is a therapist, in the other land he is a person's conscience" he added.

"Make's sense" Rose nodded, noting the look that she was getting from Emma in the rear view mirror, it was a look that told her 'Stop humouring him', Rose just shrugged her shoulders, no decided her fate but her, she could do what she want, so if she wanted to listen and encourage the tale that this special boy had in his head she would.

"Okay kid, here we are" Emma spoke as the car came to a halt, outside a very large white house.

Henry sighed, he really didn't want to go back to her, the evil witch, "Are you sure I can't stay with you guys?" he asked.

Rose put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Everything will be fine Henry" she tried to comfort him, "I'm sure your mum will be really happy and relieved to see you" she added.

"No she won't, she hates me" Henry looked down at his trainers "She doesn't really love me" he added.

"Look kid, I know if probably feels that way but it's not true" Emma tried to assure her son.

"Bye" Henry mumbled before slipping out of the car. After a few moments Emma and Rose got out of the car as well.

Both women watched as the front door swung open and a tall, slim, smartly dressed, dark haired women walked out , "Henry, where have you been I've been worried sick" The women tried to hug the ten year old avoided it.

"I found my real mum" Henry informed her before running inside the house, his bag hanging low on his arm.

Regina shook her head before approaching Emma and Rose, "Regina Mills, welcome to Storybrooke" she gave them a small smile that just had something evil lurking behind it.

"Emma Swan" The blond introduced herself, "I'm Henry's birth mum" she added.

"Rose Spinner" Rose gave the raven haired women a sheepish smile. She didn't know what it was about this 'Regina Mills' but she sent a shiver down her spine, like there was real even rooted deep within her, although somewhere behind all the darkness there was light, it just needed to be uncovered.

"Would you like to come in for some Apple cider, I make it myself" Regina offered.

"Uh, yeah, sounds great" Emma nodded, perhaps getting to know Regina may lead to more of a chance getting to know Henry.

Regina looked over at Emma's companion and noted she looked a little pale and glassy eyed, "Is everything alright Rose?" Regna asked her "You look a little pale Dear".

"It's getting late, I had a long working day, perhaps you could point me in the direction of a hotel or something, just for the night" Rose asked, she didn't want to spend any more time with Regina, Emma could do what she wanted but she just wanted to sleep.

"Of course, Granny's is just back that way, then a left, the sign should be obvious" Regan explained to the brunet.

"Thank you" Rose nodded before turning to Emma "I'll see you later" she added before turning on her heels and walking back to the town, while Emma followed Regina into the house.

…c\_'/….

Rose was surprised at how quick the walk back to the heart of the town was, as she walked down roads, she mentally snoted the shops that she saw.

She had a feeling Emma would want to stay here for more than a week and Rose didn't necessarily mind, she felt a strange connection to the town, to the story Henry had told her. She didn't know what it was but she felt like the small town was a wrapped in a mystery that she had to uncover.

As the brunet walked down the street she was very happy to see there was a library, she stopped and tried to peak through the window, it was just like a dream, wall to wall, every inch of the floor was covered in books, she would definitely have to come here tomorrow and look at the books that were on offer.

She sighed, maybe Emma wanting to stay in this town wasn't such a bad thing after all, she thought as she continued to walk down the dark streets, it was late, but not too late. There were a few people out walking, many shops beginning to close.

Another shop caught Rose's eye. The sign read 'Mr Gold's Pawn broker and Antiquities', it made her wonder who this 'Mr Gold' was, what he was like. Looking into the shop window she found the whole place to be dark, it was closed. Inside she couldn't see very much , it was another shop she mentally noted down in her head that she would have to visit during here time here.

The more she walked, the longer her list of places to visit and things to do and see, got. Soon she found herself outside of Granny's bed and breakfast.

Taking one last deep breath of the cooling night air before walking in. The first thing she was hit by was the sound of two people arguing, Rose couldn't quite make out what the two people were saying but the voices were getting louder.

Then two women walked out of the back room and into the front "Oh we have a guest" the older women, her white hair pulled back into a bun, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, she looked very much the part of a grandmother, the other women was much younger, dressed in red, her clothes very short, her hair was long, glossy, brown and had one red streak in it.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could have a room" Rose asked, hoping they had vacancies.

"Yes of course, would you like a square facing view, I won't charge you extra?" the older women asked.

"Sure" Rose nodded, she wasn't fussed about a view.

"Okay, now how long do you want to stay?" Granny asked.

"A week" Rose suggested, she wasn't sure but thought, Emma would want to stay a week at least for Henry.

"A week it is" Granny nodded, "Name?" Granny asked going to write it down in the register. It was then that Rose noticed the dust and cobwebs everywhere, it was obvious that this little town didn't get very many visitors.

"Uh…Rose…Rose Spinner" The brunet spoke just as she heard the door behind her open and shut.

"Rose….What a lovely name" A deep male voice spoke from behind the younger women almost making her jump. She felt someone peering over her shoulder.

Rose watched as Granny pulled out a white envelope stuffed with money and passed it to the man behind her. "It's all there" granny all but growled.

"I'm sure it is" The man responded, Rose took this opportunity to turn and look at the man beside her. He was a little taller than her, thin figure, sharply dressed in an expensive suit. His hair was longer than she'd expected, just hitting his shoulder, greying with brown flecks.

What caught her most though was his eyes, they were the darkest eyes she'd ever seen, despite her own and like hers they had some sort of golden sparkle. She's couldn't put her finger on it but there was something oddly familiar about him, something oddly comforting, it unnerved her a little.

The man stuffed the money into the inside jacket pocket then turned around to leave. "Enjoy your stay" he almost sneered at Rose giving a small nod of his head before adding "Rose".

For a moment he stared at her intensely, as if committing her face to memory. A look soon appeared on his face one of triumph and delight although Rose could see some sort of loss and pain in his dark eyes. Turning quickly on his heels he walk to the door and left, his cane hitting the floor with every step he took.

"Who was that?" Rose asked Granny once the man was gone.

"Mr Gold" the older women practically spat his name, "He owns this place" she added.

"The bed and breakfast?" Rose asked a little confused.

"The town" Granny grumbled before turning around to get the key for the room.

Rose took a quick moment to look at the door which this 'Mr Gold' had just walked out of, he was the person who owned the shop she'd passed on the way here, yes she would definitely have to visit his shop again.

"Here's your key" Granny made Rose turn to face the older women.

"Thanks" Rose took the key and headed to her room, looking forward to sleep.

What Rose and no one else noticed was the clock in the clock tower began to move. Things were about to change for everyone in Storybrooke even its latest residents.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke early the next morning, she was surprised to find that Emma had not come to Granny's or called Rose like she'd asked in the message she'd left. Growing up with the Blond, Rose knew that her friend always did what she wanted, when she wanted and seemed to never answer to anyone, so she wasn't as worried about her disappearance as perhaps she should have been.

"What can I get yah?" Rose was brought back to the present where she had decided to get breakfast from Granny's Diner, the younger women from yesterday stood in front of her, once again dressed in a red very short mini skirt and white top that revealed her midriff, her face was also smothered in make-up.

"Um can I get an order of pancakes and a tea please" Rose asked. She'd never been a fan of coffee, tea had always been her favourite, especially ice-tea with hamburgers, that was her favourite meal ever, it made her wonder if her parents liked the same things, if that was where she got it from.

"Sure, I'm Ruby by the way, you're staying at Granny's right"

"I'm Rose, yes I am" she gave her a pleasant smile and then Ruby sat down opposite Rose in the booth.

"So where are you from?" Ruby asked leaning forward on her elbows as if she was really interested in a brunet.

"Uh Boston" Rose replied, finding all of the attention a little unnerving.

"Cool, what do you do there?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a caretaker of sorts, for this guy's large estate, cleaning, cooking him meals that sort of thing"

"And you like doing that?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at the other women.

"Not really, my real passion is books" Rose explained.

Granny came into the front of the Diner and glared at her granddaughter "Ruby you don't get paid to chat, you have other customers that need to be served" she scolded her.

Ruby huffed before standing up sharply from the seat , she turned to Rose before she left "We have a pretty great library you should check it out"

Rose smiled and nodded "Thank you Ruby, I will"

She left the diner half an hour later, full of pancakes and tea. Stepping out onto the main street Rose found it rather eerie how everyone seemed to be following a sort of morning routine, like it was something they'd all rehearsed a thousand times, like it was from some sort of TV-Show.

"Good morning Miss Spinner" Rose turned quickly to find Regina beside her.

"Mayor Mills" Rose greeted, her voice full of shock.

"I trust that you and Miss Swan will be on the road back to Boston soon?" The mayor asked her voice sickly sweet.

Rose shrugged her shoulders "Actually I haven't seen Emma since I left her with you last night" the brunet informed her.

"Well I'm sure she'll turn up soon, then you can both be on your way" Regain almost growled at her.

"Actually I was hoping we could stick around for a while, it's such a sweet town" Rose teased Regina; she wasn't sure why she found it so much fun to wined Regina up.

Regina just grumbled something incorrigible under her breath before walking into to Granny's Diner, Rose shrugged before walking down the street.

As she walked, Rose noted that the library she'd spotted yesterday that was under the clock tower, still had the closed sign against the door, she decided to go and see if there was another shop that was open before coming back to the library later, perhaps she would have better luck at Mr Gold's shop.

….C\_'/…..

Mr Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin as he now remembered, sat in the back of his shop taking in inventory or at least trying too. His memory had come back the moment he'd set eyes on her, his daughter, his and Belle's daughter. Hearing her name, seeing her it had made him remember the monster he was inside.

It had made him remember that the beautiful librarian Izzy French that he saw every day at granny's ordering breakfast, who was the only person in this small prison of a town that smiled at him, that even bothered to try and make small talk with him, she was his Belle, his wife, his true love.

This meant that the feelings he had for her, were now not something he should feel guilty or even stupid about, he had a right to be attracted to Izzy or Belle, they were one in the same and he was in love with her as Mr Gold or Rumpelstiltskin. He was sure no curse, not even this one would keep them apart.

Gold's mind wandered back to their daughter Rose, her name was still Rose, it hadn't changed. She was the spitting image of Belle, her auburn locks piled on top of her head in a messy bun but she still had his dark eyes and his ears, something that till this day still made him laugh.

She'd been nothing like he'd imagined her, she was more. Rose, like her mother, seemed to have an air of grace about her and it wasn't just down to her looks. Rumple was just glad that she hadn't inherited his green scaly or unruly hair.

The tinkle of the bell above his shop door made him get up out of his chair, he wondered who would be in his shop this early in the morning, with a firm grip on his cane he made his way into the front of the shop.

When he walked out in to the front of his shop, he was taken aback by what he saw. Rose stood in the middle of the room, her hand reaching out to touch the crib, the one that had been in her nursery, the yellow paint and gold thread still intact on the spindles.

"It's yours" he spoke making Rose jump and turn to face him.

Rose's hand flew straight to her chest as she sucked in a deep breath to calm herself "What do you mean it's mine?" she asked him, her familiar brown eyes wide with confusion.

"It's yours for a price" Gold explained, toying with his words just as he liked to toy with people.

The brunet nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "Well it's very beautiful…..and the gold thread…it's very unique…..but no thank you" she gave him a small smile, a nervous hand going to fiddle with the gold chain around her neck.

Gold's gaze followed her hand, the necklace, the gold chain he'd spun himself, the spinning wheel charm. He'd made it for Belle and enchanted it to protect her from even the most powerful spell or curse.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked Mr Gold, her brown eyes meeting his, hers full of worry.

He took a moment before finding his voice "That necklace…..Where did you get it?" he asked taking a step towards the young women which in turn made her take a step backwards making her walk into a display of some sort, a few items fell to the floor but neither moved to pick it up.

"I ugh….I don't know…I've had it ever since I can remember" Rose explained, feeling rather uneasy under this strange man's intense gaze. Gold wondered for a moment if Belle had given it baby Rose before putting her in wardrobe, he'd never seen Izzy wearing it around town.

"Why?" she asked him in a small voice, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about this man, about this shop, even about this whole place that made Rose feel like there was more that met the eye, that there was a mystery here for her to uncover.

"The gold thread, it's rather rare" Gold quickly tried to explain himself, "Now Miss Spinner, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked planting his hands firmly on the handle of his cane.

"No" the women shook her head "I was just looking" she added before turning on her heels and leaving the shop, the door closing with a few chimes of the bell.

Once she was gone Rumple let out a large breath before picking up the pieces that Rose had knocked to the floor. He almost laughed allowed at the realisation that Rose had inherited her mother's clumsiness.

….C\_'/…

As Rose walked back to the town square, she felt the wind begin to pick up so pulled her jacket up around her. She took a moment to look up to the sky, the clouds above her began to darken rapidly, a storm seemed to be brewing.

She decided her best bet may be to head back to her room at granny's and try and get in contact with Emma again. After a few moments Rose noticed her blond friend standing outside Granny's diner looking like she was ready to rip someone's head off.

"Hey Emma, where have you been?" The brunet asked her.

"It's a long story but I got arrested and now granny's kicked us out and…." Emma began but Rose cut her off.

"What do you mean you got arrested?" She almost yelled at her friend.

Emma groaned, sometimes she felt like Rose was her mother, "I was driving back to granny's after I got your message and got accused of drunk driving which wasn't true and then Henry went missing…." The blond began to explain herself.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Yeah I found him, look the point is Regina made sure Granny had to kick us out so I was thinking I would stay here, sleep in my car for a while and you can go back to Boston….." Rose's friend trailed off.

The brunet shook her head "I'll stay too, it'll be fine" she assured the blond.

"There isn't enough room in my car for both of us to sleep in it" Emma tried once again to get her friend to leave "Plus you don't have anything here for you, I have henry"

"No, I have to stay, I feel like there's something here, like we're supposed to be here…." Rose began to explain but Emma cut her off.

"Not this again" the women groaned before grabbing Rose by the shoulders "They're not here Rose" Emma told her.

"What…." Rose trailed off confused.

"Your parents, my parents there not in this town"

"But Henry's book…." Rose began to fiddle once again with the gold chain around her neck as she always did when she got nervous.

"is a load of crap, they're fairy tales, there not true, made up in some sad person's head" Emma took a breath and a step back from Rose, "When will you ever get over the fact that your parents didn't want you?" she asked her voiced rising with every word she spoke.

Emma took a breath before continuing "They left you alone on the side of a road with nothing but that stupid necklace and a fake Rose, you will never find your parents so stop wasting your time looking for them!"

Emma lunged at Rose and pulled the golden chain from her neck and then made the short distance to the dock's where the blue water spanned for many miles and hurled the necklace into the air before both watched it fall into the blue abyss, gone forever.

Rose took a step back, her brown eyes watery, Emma had never said anything like this to her, they always avoided the subject of their parents. The Brunet took a deep breath "Your right" she sighed.

"You have Henry and I have nothing" she mumbled, without her necklace, without the only true connection she had to her parents, she didn't feel like she had anything, like she was anyone. So she picked up the duffle bag of her belongings at Emma's feet and turning away.

She walked what felt like an eternity, silent tears streaming down her face, soon to be joined by raindrops from the stormy sky above. She was leaving Storybrooke just like Emma had suggested. She almost wished she'd never come, that she'd never met the enigmatic Mr Gold, seen the beautiful library, the evil Regina or Granny and Ruby, none of it, she wished she'd stayed at home and let Emma have her own adventure.

It seemed after everything that they'd been through Emma no longer needed her.

The wind began to pick up even more as Rose walked along the only road leading out of Storybrooke, along a woods lands, the leaves on the trees above her rustled in the wind and even some loose branches began to squeak.

Having come in Emma's car Rose wasn't sure how she was going to make it home, she didn't have money for a bus or train fair and even then, how far would it be until the next train station or bus stop.

Just as Rose saw the sign that informed her she was leaving 'Storybrooke' a large gust of wind flew through the air, causing her hair to fall from the loose bun on her head and fall over her face. There came a loud crack above her, she looked up only to catch a glimpse of a large falling branch before the brunet fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke with a start, her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up but found herself to be too weak. A strange hand came to rest on her shoulder and helped ease her back into the unfamiliar bed she was laying in.

"Easy, it's quite an accident you've had" A sweet, calming, almost familiar voice laced with an Australian accent spoke to her.

It took a moment for Rose's eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the room she was being kept in, after a few moments she looked around and found she lay in a hospital ward, her head ached. Rose lifted a hand to her forehead only to feel a bandage there and the pressure of her hand made her hiss in pain.

"You've got a nasty bump on the head" the female voice spoke again. Rose blinked and look to her side. Beside her bed stood a women about her height, long chestnut curls that reached just below her elbow, very pretty and friendly face and blue eyes to match.

"I think I remember a tree branch" Rose mumbled.

"You were lucky Mr Gold found you in time, if you'd been left in that storm much longer you might have come down with something" The friendly women explained.

"Mr Gold found me?" Rose asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Yes, he was driving by when he saw you laying by the woods near the edge of town" the stranger explained "I'm Izzy French by the way"

"I'm Rose Spinner" Rose introduced herself "Are you my doctor?" she asked.

Izzy gave her a warm smile before letting out a little laugh "No" she shook her head, "I volunteer here, I'm the librarian actually"

"Really" Rose' eyes lit up "Oh I love books, I was going to come in this morning….I mean yesterday but ugh…things got in the way" she explained.

"You should come by and read for a while, I would enjoy the company" Izzy exclaimed, her Australian accent making Rose feel warm, almost like at home, like this women could be trusted with anything. "Anyway, I'll just put these flowers here and continue on my rounds"

Rose then watched as Izzy placed a vase of bright red roses on the cabinet beside her, they looked exactly like the kind as the one her parents had left her with, it made her gasp a little in surprise. "Roses" she mumbled.

"Sorry, do you not like them?" Izzy asked, her voice full of concern "There are my favourite so…." Izzy reached over to get rid of them.

"Oh no" Rose stopped her, "They're my favourite too, it just surprised me that's all".

"Books and Roses" Izzy grinned "It seems like we were meant to be friends" she smiled before walking away from the women and going to visit other patients.

…C\_'/….

Hours later Rose was surprised to find that she had a visitor in the form of Emma, "What are you doing here?" Rose asked as she propped herself up in the bed as the blond stepped closer to her.

"I heard that you got hurt by a branch or something, are you okay?" Emma asked going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, just a bump" Rose explained.

"Really, Gold said you were passed out cold when he found you" Emma explained her voice full of concern.

"He told you?" the brunet exclaimed. Why was the strange man so creepy, why did he keep popping up since she'd come to this town? Why was she so drawn to him?

Emma shook her head "That's not the point, the point is that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday….and throwing your necklace in the sea, I don't know what came over me" The blonds blue eyes met Rose's brown, "You know I don't deal well when it comes down to our parents and yelling at you was how I dealt with it, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'll find a replacement necklace" Rose assured her friend although she knew from Mr Gold that the necklace was rare and doubted she'd ever find one like it again. "You have a point, you have a reason to stay here, I don't, once I'm discharged from the hospital I'm gunna head back to Boston" She explained.

"You can't leave" Small voice came from the doorway. Both women turned to find Henry with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Henry what are you…." Emma began but the elven year old cut his biological mother off and took a step towards Rose.

"You can't leave Storybrooke, something bad always happens when you do, that branch didn't fall on you by accident" the boy explained.

"Someone was trying to hurt me?" Rose almost laughed at the boy, it sounded so ridiculous.

"No" Henry shook his head "The town was stopping you from leaving"

"But how can a town…." Rose began but Henry cut her off with one word.

"Magic" he spoke with a wide grin, his voice just above a whisper. His brown eyes connected with Rose's in an eerie sort of way, one that told her it was beyond true, that magic was so powerful it kept the people from this town from leaving.

Emma broke the contact but grabbing her son by the shoulder and turning him to face her, "Kid what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked him.

"Ms Blanchard had brought us to cheer up the patients" he explained just as the raven haired women walked into the hospital room with a gaggle of unruly children, supposedly Henry's class mates.

"Emma, lovely to see you again" Ms Blanchard smiled at the blond as she greeted her, letting the children walk around and explore.

"Hey Ms Blanchard" Emma gave the women a small smile.

"You must be Rose, Henry told me about you" Mary Margaret greeted Rose "He said you love fairy tales just as much as he does" she smiled "I also heard you had a nasty accident, I hope it wasn't too serious"

"Just a bump" Rose gave the women a weak smile, "How do you know Emma?" she asked after a moment, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I ugh…." Mary Margaret wasn't sure what to say so Emma stepped in for her.

"She bailed me out of prison" Emma explained casually, Rose just nodded.

Mary looked around at the children in her class, "I have to get back to my students" the pixie hair cut women bobbed her head before going to join the children in handing out flowers and cards to the other patients.

Emma's phone then rang, "I'll take this out there" the blond said before slipping off of the bed and heading for the door.

After a few moments to herself Rose looked around the room at all the children, laughing and talking to the other patients, how the children brought such light to the room, how could her parents abandon her and not give her the chance to show them that she could bring light and happiness to their lives.

It was then that Mary Margaret caught her attention. The women stood in a private room, made separate by glass doors, a man lay in a bed inside. Rose watched as the raven haired women reached out to caress the strange man's hand lightly.

"Henry, who is Mary Margaret with?" Rose stopped the boy when he walked passed her.

A grin spread across the little boys face "That's John Doe" he explained "In the book she's his prince charming" he smiled dreamily.

"Prince Charming?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, you know Snow white and Prince Charming" The boy explained.

"Of course" Rose nodded at the little boy, "Do you think if she read to him their story, he'd wake up from the 'coma'?" the brunet asked after a moment.

She watched as Henry's face lit up "That's a great idea!" he almost squealed before turning to the brunet "Do you think you could persuade her to try it?" he asked her, his voice full of hope.

Rose shook her head "Miss Blanchard trusts Emma more, maybe you could get her to persuade your teacher to give it a try?" she suggested.

"Yeah, your right" Henry smiled and was about to walk off when Rose called him back.

"Henry…..What do you know about Izzy French?" Rose asked him.

"Oh Izzy's awesome" Henry beamed "She's the librarian, she's great at reading stories but kind of lonely sometimes, not many people like her, I'm not sure why" he explained "Why do you ask?" Henry asked.

"No reason" Rose shook her head and gave him a weak smile before letting the boy go and join the rest of his class mates.

Rose sighed before leaning back into her pillow and closing her eyes, deciding to get a little but more sleep.

…C\_'/….

Later that afternoon, Dr Whale was allowing Rose to go home. She sat on the edge of the bed, now changed into her clothes from the day before. She was waiting for Emma to come and sign her release forms but so far she couldn't get a hold of her friend.

"I'm Sorry Miss Spinner, unless you can find someone who's willing to let you stay with them for at least the next week, I can't with clear conscience release you from the hospital" Dr Whale informed the young women.

Rose groaned, she hated hospitals and she most certainly didn't want to stay in there for another week, she'd do stir crazy. She picked up her phone and called Emma again but yet again she didn't answer.

"It looks like your going to have to stay here" Whale informed her.

Rose shook her head "I can look after myself, I don't need someone to look after me" She tried to get out of staying at hospital.

"Do you even have anywhere to stay?" The doctor asked her.

"Well, no not exactly" Rose admitted meekly.

"I'll get you another bed prepared" Whale informed her making Rose feel sick.

"Wait" Both Rose and Whale turned to find Izzy French standing the other side of the bed. "There's no need Doctor Whale" she informed him with a gentle smile "Rose is staying with me, I'll look after her".

"I'll just get you the papers to sign then" Whale nodded to Izzy before walking away, leaving the two women alone.

"You don't have to…." Rose began but Izzy cut her off.

"I want to, plus I've got tonnes of room and I can always use help in the library" Izzy grinned at her new found friend.

Rose nodded, maybe she should stay in Storybrooke for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose loved the Library, it had been better than she'd ever imagined. How Izzy had organised everything was perfect, every book seemed to just appear moments after you began looking for it. As she sat in one of the corners of the library she felt like she was home, exactly where she wanted to be, where she was meant to be.

"Good book?" Rose looked up from her place on the floor in the corner to find Izzy standing with a pile of books.

"Very" Rose nodded, putting the book to its side, "You should read it" she added before getting up to her feet.

"I have" Izzy informed her with her soft Australian accent. "Three times" she added before handing Rose half of the books she held. "Put them away for me"

"Of course" Rose nodded before going to the crime section to put he well known books away in the correct order.

While Rose was busy putting the books away Izzy went back to the main desk. The door opened and Mr Gold walked in, the sound of his cane hitting the floor with every stride he took, "Good morning Miss French" he greeted her fondly.

"Mr Gold" Izzy couldn't help but smile at him. She seemed to be the only person in town that he got on with, that ever bothered to talk to him, she didn't understand why. To her Mr Gold was a lost, misunderstood soul, who just needed to be loved in order to love in return.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asked him.

"I'm well, I came for the uh rent" He questioned her.

"Of course, I have it right here" Izzy turned to pick up the envelope "Here you go, it's all there" she handed him the money, he took it with a smile, making sure their fingers brushed slightly as he took the envelope.

"It always is" he smiled before putting the envelope in his chest pocket, then turned to leave.

"Will you be at granny's later?" Izzy asked him making him turn to face her.

"Yes" he answered her. 'bumping' into each other at granny's for late lunch was something that over the years had just become them, everyone of course looked at Izzy like she was insane but she didn't care or listen to what other people said.

"I'll see you there then" she replied just as Rose came out from behind one of the shelves of books.

"Miss Spinner" Gold greeted.

"Mr Gold" Rose nodded to him.

"I didn't realise you worked in the library" he mused, could his two girls really have found one another? His heart began to beat a little quicker at the thought of his wife and daughter being reunited.

"Yes, Izzy's letting me work and stay with her, after the incident, which I still need to thank you for taking me to the hospital" Rose explained.

At the mention of the incident Gold's heart almost went cold. In truth he hadn't been just 'driving' by, he'd heard about her and Emma's rather public fight and rumours that Rose was leaving and decided to see if he could catch her before she did so. Instead he'd found her unconscious at the edge of the road by the woods.

"Oh it was nothing" Mr Gold shrugged his shoulders "I'm glad you are looking well" he sighed before turning to Izzy "I'll see you later then Miss French" he gave her a rare smile only reserved for her and then walked out of the library.

Once the man was gone Rose turned to Izzy "So Mr Gold will see you later?" she asked in a teasing fashion.

"Oh stop it, it's nothing" Izzy almost laughed as she patted her new friend gently with a book.

"It didn't sound like nothing" Rose continued "Do you go to granny's often with him?" she asked as she leant against the desk as Izzy worked.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders "Often enough, we don't talk or anything, we just sit and eat and drink" she explained pushing past Rose to put more books on the shelf. "It started one lunch when all the tables at Granny's were full and I was sitting alone in a booth and offered for him to sit with me" she added dreamily, remembering the cold winters day like it was yesterday. "Since then, we've just liked each other's company"

"That's sweet" Rose sighed, it sounded like the beginning of a perfect love story.

"And everyone judges you for being friends with him?" Rose asked. She'd heard the gossip and rumours about the librarian but like Izzy didn't let it bother her.

"Yes, I mean I have Ruby and Mary Margaret as friends, but other people avoid me and so avoid the library and business hasn't been going so great" Izzy sighed "Sometimes I barely make enough to cover the rent, I was relieved when Gold decided to drop it a little last year, I still don't know why he did it for me and no one else" she added placing the last book on the shelf.

"Maybe he likes you?" Rose suggested.

Izzy shook her head "A man like that, so strong, so powerful, so intelligent, want someone like me?" Izzy asked more to herself than Rose.

"What are you talking about?" Rose wacked Izzy with a book this time, "Any many, especially Mr Gold would be lucky to have the prettiest women in Storybrooke" she continued.

Izzy let a small blush grace her cheeks, many had told her that she was beautiful, her parents and her ex Gary (who'd been too superficial for her to feel anything for him) in the past, but she didn't believe it, She thought Ruby and Mary Margaret were just as pretty as she. She turned to the other women and shook her head. "Come on, we have more books to sort out" she sighed before heading back to her desk.

…C\_'/….

Hours later Izzy had left for her late lunch break to Granny's where she would 'bump in to' Mr Gold, leaving Rose to run the quiet library alone.

She sat behind the circulation desk, her nose buried deep into the sequel of the book that she'd been reading earlier. Rose hadn't expected for there to be any visitors to the library as Izzy had told her that there hardly ever was.

To her surprise though, someone did walk into the library, Rose looked up from the book to find Regina walking towards her, with all her mayorness intact. "Miss Spinner, it seems you found the library" She mused.

Rose nodded "I did" she marked her page in the book and then set it aside. "Is there anything I can help you with, finding a book perhaps?" she asked getting up off of the chair.

"Actually, no, I was hoping to talk to Miss French about something" Regina replied, motioning to the large, brown leather back book. Rose recognised it as Henry's fairy-tale book.

"She's out at the moment, is something wrong with _Henry's_ book?" Rose asked motioning to the object under Regina's arm.

"Out where?" the raven haired women asked, she'd known from experience that it was hard to pry Isabell French from her beloved library or books in fact.

"For lunch at Granny's" Rose replied before looking out of the library window to see Izzy and Mr Gold walking side by side back to the direction of the Library from Granny's.

Regina followed the younger women's gaze and almost groaned when she saw who the librarian was with. Why was Gold always trying to stir things up.

Both women watched as Mr Gold tipped his head in a goodbye to Izzy before he began his journey back to his Pawnshop and Izzy then walked into the library, a little intimidated to find both Rose and Mayor Mills staring at her.

"Oh Mayor Mills, can I help you with anything?" Izzy asked.

"Did you enjoy your lunch with Mr Gold?" Regina asked her, her tone dripping with venom.

Izzy was taken aback, she's always been nothing but nice to Regina, despite what others said about her but now, Izzy felt like she was being interrogated and didn't like it one bit "I don't think that's any of your business"

"On the contrary Dear, what happens in this town is my business" Regina fought back.

"If there's nothing I can help with you with Miss Mills then I suggest you leave" Izzy told her sternly before moving to stand beside Rose by the main desk.

"Watch what you say Miss French, last I heard the library wasn't doing so well, you could be out of a job just….like….that" Regina clicked her fingers in front of Izzy's face, yet the women didn't flinch.

"Is that so Dearie?" All three women turned to find that Mr Gold had entered the library and was standing in all his glory, his finely tailored Armani suit and his hands resting on his cane "You may be the Mayor Miss Mills, but don't forget I still own this town and I believe the library to be vital to the community not to mention one of Henry's favourite establishments" Gold sneered at the raven haired women.

"I…..ugh….uh" Regina was all of a sudden speechless.

Gold then took a step towards Regina "Now I do believe Miss French asked you to leave" he spoke in a low, dark tone before sneering once again "Please".

Regina pouted her lips before taking a deep breath and left without saying another word, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you both alright?" Gold asked once Regina was gone, eyeing both women with an uncharacteristic amount of concern.

"We're fine" Rose spoke for both herself and Izzy as Izzy was still very much in a state of shock over what he'd said and done.

"Good, then I'll be going" Gold nodded and then turned to leave, the sound of the door shutting seemed to have broken Izzy from her day dream.

She found herself chasing after him, "Mr Gold wait" she called to him making him turnaround from his place on the pavement where he was about to cross the road.

"Miss French…." He began but the younger women reached up on her tip toes and pecked him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you, for what you did back there" she smiled at him almost shyly.

"It was no problem" He nodded before crossing the road, finding he now had a renewed spring in his step. Izzy stood on the other side of the pavement and watched Mr Gold until he disappeared from her view.

Taking a deep breath, Izzy decided she'd taken the next step, done the brave thing, she was satisfied for now. She turned on her heels before walking back into the library where Rose sat reading her book once again pretending that she hadn't been watching Izzy and Gold out of the window. "You wanna go for a drink?" Izzy asked after a moment.

"Would love to" Rose grinned, nothing had sounded better after the events of the afternoon.

…C\_'/….

In the dead of night a man walks onto the docks, he takes a moment to take a deep breath of the clear salty air. Takes a moment to summon the last of the magic he has left from his past life as he lifts his hand over the water, his hand still, not shaking for he had done things like this many times before.

After a few moment the man felt a familiar tingle at his finger tips and then moments later a shiny object flies up from its place on the bottom of the ocean and lands ,hooked on one of his fingers letting the spinning wheel charm dangle and shine in the moon light.

The necklace is put inside his pocket before disappearing into the darkness without being seen by anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose found the apartment she now shared with Izzy above the library was rather spacious, of course with both of them being such bookworms there seemed to be books cluttered all over the place, but neither minded.

She also liked the light that the apartment had and the view over the square, like the whole town the apartment was beautifully finished. Rose had also been happy to hear that Emma had found a place with her new friend Mary Margaret and was now deputy Sherif.

The brown eyed women walked out of her bedroom and into the communal living space where she found Izzy already sitting with a cup of tea and her nose buried in a book at the breakfast bar at the kitchen, "Morning" the women greeted with her thick Australian accent.

"Morning" Rose stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen, go straight to the kettle in the hopes of making some tea, she opened the tea bag caddy only to find it empty.

"Took the last one sorry" Izzy explained motioning to her tea cup, feeling a little guilty but knew her roommate would understand.

Rose nodded weakly before noticing a vase of fresh yellow roses that had not been there the night before. "From your admirer?" the brunet said taking in the beautiful scent of the flowers.

"If you call my father my admirer then yes" Izzy giggled with a bright smile.

"I didn't know your father lived in town" Rose said surprised as she came to sit beside Izzy on one of the stools.

Izzy nodded "He owns the florist, you might have seen it 'Game of Thorns'" Izzy explained "He had some yellow Rose's left over so gave them to me, I guess he's trying to reach out again" she sighed.

"Things between you are strained?" Rose asked after a moment, feeling that Izzy's relationship with her father was far more complex and difficult to talk about for her friend, but Rose wanted to know.

"He didn't want me to work here, to move out, to get my own life, we fought a lot" Izzy explained "He also wanted me to marry his friends son Gary, I went out with him for a while, he was too superficial for me to ever fall in love with him" she added "He also, like everyone else, doesn't approve of my friendship with Mr Gold"

Rose put a hand on her friends shoulder, "You wanna go to Granny's for breakfast, my treat?" she asked after a moment.

Izzy shook her head "No, it's fine, I'm going to stay and finish my book" She sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you later at the library then?" Rose suggested, Izzy was already once again lost in the fantasy land of her book, so just nodded in response.

….C\_'/…..

When Rose walked into Granny's Diner she was happy to see Henry and Emma already sitting at a table, both with hot chocolates in front of them. She was glad to see the blond happy, really happy for once.

"Hey Henry, Emma" Rose greeted them as she slid into the booth opposite the boy.

"Hi" Emma smiled at her friend before taking a sip of her hot chocolate just as Graham walked in and motioned that he needed to talk to her. "I'll be back in a minute" the blond mumbled before getting up to talk to Graham, leaving Rose and Henry alone.

"Henry" Rose leant forward on the table "have you read all of the fairy tale book?" she asked

"Yeah, why?" he asked her.

"Have you figured out, who Izzy is? Or Mr Gold?" Rose asked after a moment.

Henry shook his head "No, why?"

"Do you think, if two people had true love in the previous land, that they would find each other in this one?" the brunet asked.

"Yeah, like Mr Noland and Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked looking at the now awake Mr Noland and Miss Blanchard who were sitting on two separate tables but kept taking secret glances at one another. Even though he was married to someone else, it seemed David knew that he was meant to be with Mary Margaret, even though, they couldn't be.

"Yes, kind of like that" Rose suggested. "Also you know the wardrobe that Emma was sent through, is it possible that more than one baby could have gone through it?" she asked.

"No" Henry shook his head "The blue fairy said that it could only carry one and that was Emma" he explained, "Why?"

"Nothing" Rose shook her head "Can I borrow the book sometime….I mean I just want to help with operation cobra" she explained.

"Really, cool" henry beamed as Emma approached them, "Emma, Rose wants to be part of operation cobra" He grinned at his mother.

"Great" Emma gave him a weak smile. "I have to get to work, you have to get to school" she informed Henry, who nodded.

"See you later Rose" Henry waved goodbye as Emma practically pushed him out of the door while the boy dragged his feet.

Rose smiled to herself, she almost felt a pang of jealousy, she wasn't sure whether it was over the fact that Emma had found someone blood related to her, someone like family or if it was the fact that Henry had found one of his birth parents, something she'd always wanted, he knew partly where he came from, she and Emma still knew nothing.

"What can I get you?" Rose looked up to find Ruby standing beside her.

"Uh, pancakes and tea " she told Ruby who nodded before walking away, leaving Rose once again alone.

"Ah Miss Spinner, good morning" The Brunet looked up to find Mr Gold standing beside her table.

"Good Morning Mr Gold" Rose gave him a small smile "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" she asked him.

"It would be a pleasure" Gold nodded before taking the seat opposite her, his cane resting against the table.

"What can I get you Mr Gold?" Ruby came over to take his order.

"Uh, Egg in a basket" he answered "And tea" he added before Ruby walked away and he turned back to his companion "So Miss Spinner…" he began but Rose cut him off.

"Please call me Rose" she smiled at him, hating being called Miss Spinner all the time.

"Rose" Gold nodded, "How is Miss French this morning?" he asked.

"Izzy's fine" Rose nodded, so he did like her, otherwise he wouldn't be asking about her.

Ruby then came over with their pots of tea, she set them down in front of Gold and Rose before walking off.

As if in Sync both Rose and Gold poured themselves enough tea for the cup and then added a bit of milk, ignoring the sugar before both took a sip and then sighed as the liquid warmed their throats.

"So Miss Spinner, are you going to stay in Storybrooke?" Gold asked her later after they'd finished both of their meals in a comfortable silence.

Rose shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure" she admitted truthfully "I have nothing to keep me here, yet I feel a strange connection to this place" she added, looking around her at everyone in granny's and the people walking along the streets of Storybrooke outside the window.

Gold gave her an almost eerie smile before getting up from his place in the booth "The universe has a funny way of telling us where we should be Miss Spinner, I do hope you decide to stay in our strange little town" he tipped his head in a goodbye before leaving, the diner was almost silent apart from the clacking of his cane against the floor.

…C\_'/….

Later as Rose was putting books away, Mr Gold's words kept being repeated in her head. She was now more confused than ever on the subject on whether she should stay in Storybrooke, Emma had made it clear that she was staying for Henry, but Rose didn't have anything keeping her here.

"Rose, is something bothering you?" Izzy asked her friend, her voice full of concern.

"No, why'd you ask?" Rose gave Izzy the best innocent face she could muster, one that Izzy found strangely familiar. Rose noticed the shocked expression on Izzy's face "Are _you_ okay?" she asked.

Izzy shook her head, sending her brown curls tumbling "I'm fine you just looked like….like me for a minute" she eyed Rose's face. "But back to you, what's troubling you?" she said as she lead the brown eyed women to one of the comfortable sofa's in the corner of the room.

"I don't know if I should leave my life in Boston to come and move here permanently to Storybrooke" Rose admitted.

Izzy gave her a soft smile before giving her a comforting squeeze on the knee "You should do what you want to do" she told her softly "No one should decide your fate but you" she added.

Rose blinked a couple of times "Is that from a quote from a book?" she asked.

"No" Izzy shook her head "Just a quote from me, why?"

"I felt like I'd heard that before" Rose admitted, she felt like it was a saying that she'd heard in a story when she was little, like out of a fairy tale or something, but it seemed it wasn't. "How did you end up here, working in the library?" Rose asked her friend after a moment.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders as she looked around the room "I don't know, I've lived and worked here for as long as I can remember" she sighed "I've always wanted to have adventure and see the world but every time I try and leave this town something inside stops me, tells me that I can't leave this town, my father, my friends behind.

Rose looked down at the floor, at her feet, she was still now just as confused as before about staying, also was concerned that Izzy might have memory problems.

"Sometimes Rose, the universe has a funny way of telling us where we should be" Izzy, without knowing it quoted Mr Gold, maybe they were meant to be together. "Maybe Henry bringing you here, was the universes way of saying that this is where both you and Emma are supposed to be" she added.

"Plus, this town wouldn't be the same without you Rose" Izzy smiled before getting up from the sofa to finish putting the books back.

Meanwhile Rose's mind was made up, this strange little town was the place she wanted to be, where she felt she was needed. She didn't know what it was she was needed to do , but she felt like there was an adventure and mystery in Storybrooke, waiting to be uncovered.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later and Rose found herself unpacking the last of very few boxes that she'd gotten from her now old flat in Boston. She smiled triumphantly at putting the last cardboard box in the bin. Like Emma, Rose hadn't ever really kept many belongings, the only two things she'd ever really cared about had been the Rose, which now sat proudly on her windowsill looking over the town square and her spinning wheel necklace that now lay at the bottom of the ocean, just off of the shores of the Storybrooke dock's.

"Rose this is a beautiful flower, where did you get it?" Izzy commented on the never dying Rose on her friends windowsill.

"I was found with it, it's why they called me Rose" Rose explained as Izzy gently touched the petals "It seems so real, hard to believe it's fake" she added as she put her last items of clothing into the chest of draws.

"are you sure?" Izzy "It feels like its real" she added.

Izzy closed her eyes for a moment as a faint memory, almost as if a dream came to her. She sitting in a large room of what looked like a grand house or even castle, two double doors open and a strange looking man walks in, his skin green and looks almost like it would be scaly to touch, his brown eyes intense yet oddly familiar. He's holding something behind his back, she sees him curtsey before pulling a simple Rose from behind his back, one so similar to the one in front of her. She takes the flower he offers with a curtsey and she can't help the butterflies that make themselves known in her stomach. She's beginning to fall in love with this man.

"Izzy…Izzy….Izzy" she was brought to the present by a voice calling her name. "Are you okay?" Rose asked as the glassy look in her friends eyes faded.

"Yes…I'm…I'm fine" she smiled "Come on we don't want to miss lunch with Emma and Mary Margaret" she added with a small smile as she pushed away from her place by the window ceil and then left Rose's room, making the brunet follow her out into the living room where Izzy slipped on her yellow cardigan and Rose grabbed her jacket before the two women made their way to granny's.

…C\_'/….

Five minutes later they walked into granny's where Emma and Mary Margaret were already sitting at a table. Both women noticed the upset facial expression that Mary Margaret wore and how Emma was trying to awkwardly comfort her but obviously didn't know how.

"What happened?" Izzy asked sitting down opposite the raven haired women, then she noticed the clip board on the table that was unsigned, "No one would help you sell candles for miners day would they?" she asked after a moment.

"No one wants to help the town harlot, even if it is for a good cause" Mary sniffed into her napkin.

Rose immediately picked up the clip board and pen in front of the women diagonal to her and then signed her name down to volunteer before sliding the board back across the table "I'll help" Rose gave her a cheery smile.

"You will?" Mary asked, her voice full of surprise as she looked at the brunet women.

"I'll help too" Izzy told her, signing her name under Rose's.

"Are you sure, people will talk about you guys for helping me" Mary warned them.

"They already talk" Izzy shrugged her shoulders, she knew people gossiped behind her back about the failing library and her friendship with Mr Gold so what did it matter if she added to the list by associating herself with Mary Margaret.

"Who do the people in this town think they are, judging for doing what plenty of other people in the world have done and for getting involved in stuff that's none of their business" Emma began to complain.

"That's what you get for living in a small town" Izzy shrugged her shoulders "You're going to have to get used to other people getting involved in your business" she added as Ruby came over and placed two ice-tea's and Hot chocolates' on the table, knowing the four women would want their usual.

"Okay enough about my love life, tell me about yours guys" Mary smiled at them all, hoping that the other three women would help get her mind off her own crappy life.

"Nothing to tell" Emma admitted.

"Same here" Rose added after a second.

"Don't either of you have anyone back in Boston?" Mary asked, leaning her chin on her elbow.

"Nope" Both women answered at the same time.

"What about Henry's father?" Izzy asked before taking a slurp of her ice tea.

Rose and Emma shared an awkward look, both women had been friends with Henry's dad before he and Emma had got in trouble and gone on the run and months later Rose had gotten a letter explaining that the blond was not only in prison but also pregnant.

"Doesn't even know Henry exists" Emma gave Izzy and Mary a weak smile before paying more attention to her hot chocolate, especially the cream that was sprinkled with cinnamon.

"It must be horrible having a child but not even knowing it" Mary mused with a shake of her head. None of the women around the table of course realised the irony in that statement.

"Anyway" Mary said after a moment before turning to Izzy "How's your love life?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing to say" Izzy gave her friend a smile.

"Oh really because I've heard otherwise" Mary Margaret almost squealed.

"You have" Izzy began to feel hot and her heart began to palpitate, she wondered if Mr Gold had said anything to anyone, if he'd let it slip that he felt the same way about her.

"Yes, apparently, Gary LaRoux asked you out on a date?" Mary fluttered her eye lashes at her best friend.

Izzy felt a mix of relief and annoyance, relief that she hadn't been talking about Mr Gold but annoyance that she was reminded that Gary was still pinning for her after years of telling me no. "I said no as usual, when do you think he'll get the message that I'm not interested in him?" the Australian beauty sighed.

"I can help you put a restraining order on him for you, I am sheriff?" Emma suggested.

"I can deal with Gary on my own" Izzy assured the blond.

"Why don't you just go out with him once?" Mary Margaret suggested "He's not bad looking" she added.

"Gary, he's too superficial, I could never love him" Izzy added.

"Who could you love?" Rose asked after a moment, hoping to get her new friend and roommate to admit to her feeling about Mr Gold.

"I think love…love is layered and so in a way the person has to be layered, be wrapped in a mystery waiting to be uncovered" Izzy began "Someone who's intelligence is beyond my own, someone who has a good well-meaning soul" she finished just as the door to granny's opened.

The familiar sound of a cane hitting the hard floor of the diner sent chills down Izzy's spine and made goose bumps crawl up her arms. She knew without turning around who it was, the man for all the time she could remember had her heart but it had only been recently that she'd discovered it.

"Miss Swan, Miss Blanchard" the familiar voice sent a warm shiver this time down Izzy's spine, she heard him move and then he stood at the end of the table, so Rose and Izzy would be able to see him.

Izzy could help but gasp as realisation hit her, in the dream/ vision she'd had with the Rose earlier the man handing it to her, beneath the green scales and tight leather clothing had been him, he'd been Mr Gold, she could tell by the eyes and the nose.

"Miss Spinner" he nodded Rose who gave him a small smile in return "I'm glad to see you've decided to stay in Storybrooke" he then turned his attention to Izzy.

Izzy had been staring at him the whole time, now his gaze was on her they just looked at one another for a moment before his facial features soften uncharacteristically surprising everyone but Izzy and Rose.

"Miss French" he bobbed his head "The library if faring well I hope" he enquired innocently knowing that the library was her life.

"Very well" Izzy replied, her voice a little raspy before adding "And your shop?"

"Is doing well" Gold found himself nodding again. Belle had always made him awkward, it seemed Izzy had the same effect.

"Good day lady's" his gazed landed on his daughter and wife from the other life for a moment, his heart ached with the want to have them both back in his arms, the kiss Belle again to tell Rose how she wasn't alone, but alas that wouldn't be possible, not until Emma broke the curse.

Once the mysterious man had walk to his usual quiet booth in the corner of granny's Mary leant over to the table "What was that about?" she asked Izzy.

"What about?" Izzy's eyebrows knitted in confusion "Being nice to Mr Gold?" she asked.

"There's being nice and there's flirting with him" Mary almost squealed for the second time that day.

"I wasn't flirting with him" Izzy began to protest "Was he flirting with me?" she asked the other two women at the table.

Emma shrugged her shoulders then Rose turned to Izzy "I don't think you were both flirting exactly but I do think he likes you" Rose explained.

"Really?" Izzy asked, a small blush gracing her features.

"Yes" Rose nodded.

Izzy then stood up from her chair "I have to get to the library, I'll see you later to sell the candles" Izzy left in a hurry, her mind spinning and her emotions all over the place.

…C\_'/….

Later at the Miners day celebration, it turns out for some reason, unbeknownst to Mary Margaret, Rose or Izzy, Leroy had signed up to help with the candle booth.

Rose wondered if it had had anything to do with the pretty Nun she'd seen Leroy talking to earlier that day considering the fact that the Nun's needed the candle's to be sold in order to pay their next lot of rent.

As it seemed it was the town harlot, drunk, bookworm/loner and one of the two intruders selling the candles they'd only sold one and that had been to Emma, the other town intruder.

Late into the evening Leroy and Mary Margaret had already gone door to door trying to sell the candles and had no luck what so ever. They had thought of asking Mr Gold to drop the Nun's rent for the next week but the only person out of the four who could ask him would be Izzy and it was fair so say that ever since her run in with Mr Gold in the diner and whatever had happened when she'd been touching the rose, Izzy's mind had been somewhere else or at least on somewhere else.

"Izzy do you have any ideas?" Mary Margaret asked her friend who was stood staring off into space.

"What?" Izzy asked, blinking her eyes a couple of times.

"Do you have any idea's to how we can sell the candles?" Mary asked once more.

Izzy was about to answer when something caught her eyes over her friends shoulder, she saw Mr Gold walk away from a kiosk not far from them. "I'll be back in a second" she mumbled before walking off after him.

"But…Izzy, what are we going to do about the candles!?" Mary called after her but she knew it was no use, when Izzy got a determined look her eyes she went with it and there was no stopping her.

Mary sighed into her hands, it was all falling apart and she could only feel that it was her fault.

"I've got an idea" Rose mumbled before heading off into the bushes and Mary Margaret followed her.

"Where are you going, what are you going to do?" Mary said as she chased after the brunet, after a couple of moments she saw Rose climb up to where the power supply for all the lights were and then watched as the brunet pulled the plugs out, all of a sudden plunging the whole of the minors day fate into darkness.

"They'll have to buy the candles now" Rose grinned at Mary Margaret who shook her head before helping the brunet down and they rushed back to the candle stall as fast as they could.

…C\_'/….

Meanwhile Izzy was still chasing after Mr Gold, she was surprised at how fast a man with a cane could walk. "Mr Gold wait" she called to him just as she caught up to him.

Mr Gold stopped just as Izzy was right behind him which made her slam into his back sending them both tumbling to the floor in a quiet corner of the area cornered off for the miners day festival.

"Miss French are you alright?" Mr Gold asked as he found himself lying with his back on the ground and the women laying on his chest.

"Please call me Isabelle" She spoke into his chest, her voice almost pleading.

"Are you okay Be…Isabelle?" He asked, relishing the feeling of his past life wife, his true love being so close to him, him being able to feel her small hands on his chest, her auburn curls tickling the bare skin on his arm.

"I'm fine, are you okay Mr Gold?" she asked him as they both staggered up to their feet, Izzy couldn't help but feel bad for hurting his leg that already hurt him enough. "How is your leg?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about Swe….." he had to stop himself calling her 'sweetheart' as he would have done if she'd truly been his Belle. "Why was it you came after me?" he asked her, his breathing still ragged not only from the previous ordeal but also still being in a close proximity to the person he loved.

"I…I….I wanted to….I want to" Izzy began to stumble with her words so decided that once again she should be brave. After taking a moment to collect herself she took a step forward and then gently placed her hands on his shirt covered chest.

Instinctively he moved close to her as Izzy stretched up on her tip toes, she leant forward just as he did, he instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist, their lips were just about to meet in a kiss that he'd been waiting twenty eight years for.

Their lips were millimetres apart when the lights around then went out, causing them both to jump apart, causing them both to come back to the reality of what they'd almost done.

Then Izzy's phone began to ring, she slipped the vial contraption out of the pocket of her jeans, she saw that it was Mary Margaret trying to call her. "I have to go" she admitted meekly.

"I'm sor…" Gold began to apologise for what they'd almost done, but the women stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Don't" Izzy shook her head "I really like you Mr Gold" she admitted.

At this admission he carefully moved her finger from his lips then lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, much like a prince would to a princess. "And I you Belle" he accidently let her real name tumble from his lips.

"Belle" Izzy smiled at Gold "No one's ever called me that before" she added before kissing his cheek and then walking away, off into the darkness.

Sometimes later Izzy found her way back to the candle booth, only to find that all the candles were gone "You sold them all?" she asked in almost disbelief.

"We did, thanks to the power cut" Mary Margaret smiled at Izzy before sharing a look with Rose, Izzy wanted to question it but decided just to let it go, instead Izzy looked up into the sky at the stars above them.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked coming up beside Izzy.

Izzy shook her head "Just wanted a moment alone" she mumbled as she admired the stars above her.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, also looking up at the sky where the stars were shining brighter than they ever had before. Maybe it was just this weird, palpable magic in Storybrooke that made them do so.

"I'm fine" Izzy sighed just as a shooting star flew overhead. "Make a wish" she mumbled just as Rose grabbed her hand and both women closed their eyes. Rose wished just to find one of her parents in this town, while Izzy wished to have a real, loving family, neither realised how the answer to that wish was right beside them.

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favs and follows so far, it means more than you guys could believe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as its my favourite chapter of this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Rose had noticed a change in Storybrooke since the Miner's day festival, it seemed that no one cared what other people thought. Now fully moved out of the house he shared with Catherine and living in an apartment with a friend from the Animal shelter David was constantly seen with Mary Margaret and eventually no one began to care that this scandal was even going on.

Meanwhile Rose had also noticed that Izzy and Mr Gold had been 'bumping into each other' more and more and Granny's and although people still stared and whispered at or about them neither of them cared.

She was in the library up on a latter putting a book away when she heard the phone at the circulation desk begin to ring, she was about to jump down from the ladder to answer it when Izzy already answered it.

"Storybrooke library how can I help you?...Yes…uh huh…..what happened….really…..why…oh I see…. is he okay…..good….I guess I'll be there soon" Izzy then ended the phone call.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked seeing that he friend's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Emma found Mr Gold beating my father" she explained as if it was the most bizarre thing in the world.

"What would cause him to do that?" Rose wondered aloud as she approached Izzy.

"Apparently he stole something from Mr Gold and he didn't take it well"

"What would your father take that would make him beat your father for it?" Rose wondered once more.

"Whatever it was, it must mean a great deal to him, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such a length to get it back" Izzy added "I'm going to the hospital to see my father" she informed Rose, "You can look after the library?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Emma at the station for lunch but other than that I'll be fine" Rose explained after a moment. "Call me when you can to tell me how your dad is" Rose reminded Izzy as she left, the librarians only response was a wave of her hand as the door shut and she headed in the direction of the hospital.

….

A couple of hours later, Rose sat behind the circulation desk, her knows buried once again in her favourite fairy-tale of beauty and the beast. Something she would never get tired of, as the song from the film had said it was a tale as old as time, a beautiful women finds beautifulness in a monster or a man who things he's a monster and helps him be the man he wants to be.

There came a jingle from the bell above the door, she looked up from her book and was surprised to find Henry walking in, "Hey Henry, aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked him.

"It was closed, burst pipe or something, anyway I was wondering if you could help me with…." The little boy looked around to make sure that they were alone, in turn making Rose lean forward, "Operation Cobra"

"Sure what do you need?" she asked him.

"I need somewhere to hide this so my mum…..I mean the evil queen doesn't see it" Henry explained.

"Yes that's a very good idea" Rose grinned, "Why don't I take care of it, Regina would never suspect you give it to me and that way we know for sure that it's safe".

"That's a great idea" Henry grinned at Rose, "I wish Emma believed me like you do, then maybe she'd have a chance of breaking the curse" the ten year old sighed.

Rose put a hand on the boys shoulder "I'm sure you'll get her to believe, Emma's just stubborn, it'll just take time"

"Yeah" Henry nodded "I have to go, mum will wonder where I am" he looked out the library window, "Bye Rose, see you later" the boy bid farewell before running out of the shop.

Rose shook her head before looking at the book in front of her, she'd never looked at it other than peering over Henry's shoulder in the car ride to Storybrooke, months ago.

Going back to the chair behind the circulation desk, Rose opened the book and began to read a twist on the classic fairy tales. She was so absorbed in the story of Snow White and Prince Charming that she made herself late for her lunch with Emma and she supposed now Henry too.

…C\_'/….

Rose walked into the police station, expecting to find Emma and Henry waiting for her, not to be practically shoved into the wall by Regina as the women left with an angry expression on her face and body language.

"Emma" she called as she rounded the corner to the office, only to find Mr Gold in one of the cells and Emma nowhere to be seen.

"Just me dearie" Gold chimed at Rose with a small smile before he shoved something under the pillow of the cot beside him.

Just then Rose got a text from Emma, she looked at it and found that the blond had to cancel lunch as she was spending time with Henry. Rose sighed before turning to leave, ignoring that Mr Gold was even there.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked her, his voice an unusual high pitch, something that she found creepy but also amusing.

"I don't want to talk to you after what you did to Izzy's father" she admitted almost spitting at him, Mr Gold may have saved her during the storm all those months ago but Izzy had taken her in when she most needed it, given her a home, a job, a purpose and mothered her in a way no one else ever had.

"I know what I did was wrong" he admitted, his hands gripping the bars tightly his knuckles turning white, "Tell Isabelle that I am sorry for causing her pain, it was a moment of darkness on my part" he explained, looking down at the dirty cement floor of the cell.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him.

"I though he stole this" Gold explained as he produced a china cup from under the pillow, it was white with a gold trim and decorated with a hand painted blue swish pattern what Rose noticed the most though was the chip in the top of the cup.

"Its just a cup" Rose unbeknownst to herself repeated his very words back to him.

"Oh no Miss Spinner, it's much more than that" he told her his voice full of mystery. "If you get me out of here, I'll not only double the bail money I'll owe you but also I'll tell you _everything_" he told her.

"What do you mean by _everything?_" Rose asked him.

"I'll tell you, if you hold up your own end of the deal" Gold told her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine" the brunet nodded just as Emma and Henry walked in from their ice-cream trip.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Emma asked, "You got my message right?" she asked feeling a little guilty.

"Yes I did, I've just come to bail out Mr Gold" Rose explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What, why would you do that?" Emma asked, her voice and body language full of confusion.

"Why did Mary Margaret bail you out?" Rose asked her rhetorically, "She trusted you….I trust Mr Gold" she turned to look at the man who's gazed had softened on her.

…C\_'/….

An hour or so later Mr Gold and Rose arrived at his pink house on the edge of town "Why don't you come in for a cup of tea while I tell you everything" he offered to Rose, she'd always been a sucker for tea and so nodded before following him into the house.

Once inside Rose felt like she was in a museum, there were antique objects everywhere, she watched as he carefully placed the chipped cup in a glass cabinet and locking the doors of the display case before ushering Rose into the kitchen.

He offered her a seat at the kitchen table before going to boil some water.

"So tell me about the chipped cup, why is it so important?" she asked him.

Gold took a breath, "It was chipped by my wife when I first met her and ever since it's made me think of her and how much I loved her" he admitted.

"You had a wife?" Rose asked him, her voice full of surprise.

Gold's gazed softened once more as he thought of Belle "Two actually, but only one that I truly loved" he found it so easy to talk to his daughter, it was something that scared him a little.

"What happened to her?" the brunet asked another question.

She watched as the man before her became lost in painful thoughts and regret "I lost her, just over twenty eight years ago" he explained, Rose could feel that he'd lost more than just a wife, his job, his home, a child even.

"Any children?" she asked after a moment as he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Yes, two" he sighed, "A boy from my first marriage and a girl from my second" he admitted.

"They died too?" Rose asked as she took a sip of her tea, it was indeed the best she'd ever tasted.

Mr Gold shook his head "You mistake me Dearie" he almost mocked her "When I say lose I don't mean died, I mean they are gone, not with me, my son at least is isn't in Storybrooke" he explained.

"So your wife and daughter are?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, but they do not remember me" he admitted meekly.

"What are you saying?" Rose asked, her voice full of confusion. She still didn't understand why it was he was telling her all of this.

"What Henry told you about Storybrooke, the book, it's all true" Gold explain, his voice full of mystery and intrigue, yet behind it all, Rose could see that there was no doubt in his voice, he believed every word that he spoke.

"What….I don't…" Rose began to stutter, she had to blink a couple of times just to make sure that she was real, that this wasn't some sort of sick dream that she would soon wake from.

"My wife and I had to send out daughter to this world before the curse hit but she was prophesised to find us when she was twenty eight" He explained, hoping that Rose would understand what it was that he was trying to tell her, she clearly had her mother's intelligence so he hope she would be able to tell what he was saying.

"Emma's your daughter" Rose stated rather than asked, of course it made sense, he would befriend Emma's best friend to understand what had become of his daughter. "I'll have to tell Henry he's wrong about it being Mary Margaret and David, he was so convinced" the young women began to muse allowed.

"No" Rumple tried to stop Rose from talking, from misinterpreting what he'd been trying to tell her. But just like her mother, just like his beautiful Belle, stopping her inquisitive mind was hard to do.

"You're right I shouldn't tell Henry, it would only upset him, I'll guess we'll just have to wait for Emma to break the curse, then you can all be reunited, of course she'll be annoyed that I didn't tell her"

"Rosie Posie round and round, spins so fast until she hits the ground" Gold began in a sing song voice, Rose was all off a sudden quiet as she listened to the familiar words that were being spoke to her "Rosie Posie wears a frown, so she laughs until it's turned upside down" Rumple closes his eyes for a moment, relishing the fact that he could still remember the silly rhyme he'd created to sooth her when she was a baby.

"Where….how…did….that….you" Rose began speaking random words, not sure what to say. The rhyme, it was familiar to her, like she'd been told it when she was a child.

"Emma's not my daughter" Rumple explained, his familiar brown eyes meet hers, they were identical. "You're my daughter" he spoke after a moment, his voice uncharacteristically soft, like velvet. Something Rose found unnerving but also comforting at the same time.

"I….your…My….." Rose's eyes began to fill with tears but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn't, she wouldn't. This could all be a sick dream, she could wake up at any moment.

"I'm your father" Rumple repeated, tears almost welling in his eyes. He was so happy he was able to get something off of his chest, that he didn't have to hold it back anymore, that he would be able to explain why he spent so much time with Rose.

"Prove it" The young brunet blurted out before she'd even thought that she was saying, she knew he didn't have to prove it, that he wouldn't be able to prove it.

"I….Um…" Rumple looked around him to think of a way of proving it to Rose, "The song, I just sang…you recognised it didn't you?" he asked her and she nodded "I made it up, for you, to sooth you when you cried during the night"

Rose nodded but she needed more proof and he knew it, "The crib in the shop, with the gold wrapped spindles, it was yours, I spun the gold myself" he admitted.

"Spin gold…your…..your Rumplestiltskin" Rose jumped up at the sudden realisation, there was a long silence as Rumple didn't answer the only noise being the sound of Roses chair scraping along the floor as she stood. "What was I, a first born you took in deal?" Rose almost yelled as she began to pace the kitchen. Rumple couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked so much like Belle when she got angry. "What!" she yelled when she noticed the man's gaze.

"Nothing" Rumple looked down at his cup of tea. "You just reminded me of your mother" he almost smiled fondly at the thought of Belle.

"My Mother, who is she then?" Rose asked him, her hands on her hips in true Belle fashion.

"I can't tell you" He informed Rose. He didn't want Rose to act any differently towards Izzy also he doubted she would believe a beautiful women like her would love a beast like he.

"It's Regina isn't it?" Rose asked almost outraged at the thought of being related to that vial women.

"No" Rumple almost shuddered at the thought and Rose noticed this and thought it to be a good sign that he didn't like her either.

"Granny?" Rose asked after a second, she herself having to laugh at that one, it made in turn Rumple chuckle also. He watched as the young women sat opposite him once again.

"Just know that your mother is the only women I've ever truly loved" Gold told her solemnly, hoping to end the topic of her mother right there.

Rose took a sip of her tea "You're my father?" she asked him, it sounded strange but oddly right on her tongue. She perhaps wasn't a shocked as she should have been, maybe she should have stormed out and refused to hear him but the thing was something inside her believed him, saw something in him that was true, honest and genuine. There was nothing about him that told her he was lying or was trying to trick her. He sat opposite her with a look that was a mixture of pain and happiness.

"I am" he told her confidently with a small smile. Rumple couldn't believe that after all this time, he'd found one of his children that his and Belle's product of true love had found her way home and was now sat opposite him feeling just as happy and nervous.

The brunet nodded for a second "What's with the necklace and the Rose?" she asked him after a moment.

Rumple sighed "I gave your mother the rose, much like the cup and you it's the symbol of our love, as for the necklace. I spun the chain myself and enchanted it to protect her from even the most powerful curse and spell, she wore it always" he began before musing "If she hadn't have taken it off, she would be stuck in the enchanted world by herself" he added.

"So she's here in Storybrooke?" Rose asked him, her familiar brown eyes full of hope and wonder.

"Oh yes and when the curse is broken, we shall be reunited with her" Rumple almost promised to himself and Rose. From that moment neither could wait for Emma to fulfil her destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Mr Gold had revealed that he was Roses father, things in her head began to click, for one the reason he encouraged her to stay in Storybrooke but also the fact that he'd found her unconscious on the side of the road because he'd been trying to stop her from leaving.

After him also explaining how everything Henry had said was true she began to try and identify people as best she could, so far her latest discovery had been Izzy, she wasn't sure but she thought she would be beauty from beauty and the beast, although she couldn't think of who the beast could be so perhaps she wasn't.

Rose felt like she was flying high, her wish upon the shooting star all those weeks ago at the Miners day festival seemed to have come true, she'd found one of her parents in this seriously messed up town. She found herself humming the tune to the Rosie Posie song that Mr Gold had spoken to her all those nights ago as she placed the book back in their usual place.

"Someone's happy" Izzy smiled as she passed her friend, she noticed a change in Rose since she'd left her in charge of the library when her father had been hurt.

The brunet shrugged her shoulders "It's a beautiful day" Rose sighed as she followed Izzy to the front circulation desk.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with the fact that you've been going out late at night recently?" Izzy asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. It was true Rose had been having late night tea conversation with Mr Gold for many nights but only in an attempt to understand where she came from, where they all came from.

"Oh that it's nothing" Rose gave Izzy a sheepish smile.

"Who is he then?" Izzy grinned at her friend.

"Who's who?" she asked perplexed.

"The guy you've been seeing?" Izzy asked eagerly.

"Uh no one" Rose shook her head, "I've been finding it hard to sleep, so I've been walking around the town at night" She tried to explain.

"Oh" Izzy felt a little embarrassed at her presumption. "Maybe you should see Archie he might be able to help" she suggested.

"Help from a cricket no thank you" Rose mumbled as she picked up another stack of books that needed to be returned to their rightful place.

"Sorry what was that?" Izzy asked her.

"Nothing" Rose gave her a sheepish smile before going back to work but Izzy followed Rose, "Are you okay?" she asked her friend who seemed to be following her.

"I've been wanting to talk to you" Izzy informed her as both women found themselves standing in the middle of the teenage fiction.

"Okay, what about" Rose asked her after a moment.

Izzy took a deep breath before talking "It's about Mr Gold" Rose's heart quickened at the mention of his name.

"What about him?" Rose asked trying not to sound too curious.

"You know that I….I like him" Izzy began, a little nervous at admitting things that she'd never admitted before. Rose's only response was to nod "Well, during the miners day festival, when I disappeared" Rose nodded again "I went to talk to him and we….we almost kissed" Izzy admitted.

"What?" Rose blurted out "What do you mean almost kissed?" she asked after a moment.

"Well….We were about to when….when the lights when out and then Mary Margaret called for me" Izzy explained "But…He beat up my father….I'm so conflicted" she ran a hand down her face.

Rose put a hand on Izzy's shoulder "But he only did it out of anger because he took something really important to him, he feels guilty about it" the brunet tried to defend Mr Gold.

"Really? How do you know that?" Izzy asked Rose.

Rose had to think for a minute, she couldn't explain how Mr Gold had told her, Izzy might be annoyed she'd been talking to him. "I've seen it in him, every time he looks at you it's like he wants to apologise for what he did"

"You think?" Izzy asked her, hope shining in her blue eyes.

"Uh huh" Rose nodded before looking at the clock on the wall "I'm supposed to meet Emma for lunch" she explained.

"Okay, see you later" Izzy gave her a weak smile.

"And Iz, talk to Gold, he might surprise you" Rose encouraged before walking out of the library and onto the streets, turning to walk down the road to the apartment that Emma shared with Mary Margaret.

…C\ _'/….

She stood outside of the apartment door for a moment before the blond opened the door "Hey Rose, I got burgers from granny's hope that's okay" Emma explained as she led her into the apartment.

"That's fine, Granny's burgers are great" Rose smiled as she put her bag and jacket down, "It's been a while, how have you been?" she asked her friend as she sat at the breakfast stool.

"I've been good, being sheriff and Henry all take up most of my time" Emma shrugged her shoulders as she pulled three polystyrene containers out of a brown bag and passed one to Rose.

"Someone joining us?" Rose asked her as she opened the white box and ate a chip.

"Uh, Henry is, is that okay?" Emma asked, regretting not having already told her that her son would be joining them.

"Yeah, that's fine, the more the merrier" Rose smiled, she'd always been fond of Henry and never minded his company.

"Thanks, Regina for some reason is letting me spend a little time with him" Emma explained just as there came another knock at the door.

Emma went over and opened the door "Hey kid" she greeted the eleven year old.

"Hey Emma, Rose cool, I didn't know you were going to be here" the boy gave his birth mothers friend a toothy grin.

"Hi Henry, how are you?" Rose asked him with a soft smile.

"I'm fine, how's the book?" Henry asked her.

"Never leaves my side" Rose motioned to her bag were she'd been keeping the book and taking it wherever she went.

"Great, don't want it going into the wrong hands" Henry added before opening up his red back pack and taking out a box with a pastry looking thing inside. "Emma, mum made this for you, but you can't eat it" Henry informed the blond, passing it to her on the counter.

Emma took the lid off "What is it?" she asked him.

"An apple turn over" Henry informed her "But like I said don't eat it" he added, his tone serious, no hint of a joke or game.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Rose asked the boy, not seeing anything wrong with the turnover.

"It's probably poisonous or something" Henry told her, "She's evil we don't know what she's put in there" he added.

"It' s just a turnover, it can't hurt anyone" Emma said as if it were the most stupid thing in the world, "Look I'll eat it to show you" Emma went to take pick up the turn over but Henry already snatched it up and raised it to his lips.

"Henry no" Rose went to take it from him, knowing the curse was real, that Regina was evil meant that Henry could be right, that the turnover may have something dark inside of it.

"No Rose leave him" Emma told her sternly, "Let Henry see that there's nothing to worry about, that there is no curse, there is no evil, that he's wrong, there's no curse for me to break". Emma continued with an almost smug look on her face.

Anger grew in Henry's features "If you can't believe in yourself then maybe you can believe in me" he glared at Emma as he brought the turnover to his lips.

"Henry…." Rose almost wept his name, feeling helpless, like an onlooker who couldn't stop the tragedy that was about to happen.

Henry took a bite from the pastry and began to chew, all the time his eyes were locked with Emma. "Would you like some ice cream with that?" Emma joked.

After a few moments Henry collapsed to the floor, "Henry" Rose jumped from the stool she'd been perched on and ran to the boy, kneeling at his side. She put an arm on his shoulder and tried to shake him "Henry, wake up" she told him, "If you can hear me try to make a sound or move a finger" Rose tried to feel his pulse and found it weak along with his skin cold.

"Oh come on, nice act you two, Henry get up your burgers getting cold" Emma taunted the boy.

Rose turned to the blond and glared daggers at her "It's not an act, call an ambulance, something's wrong" Rose informed her with tears in her brown eyes.

In a heartbeat Emma was on the phone to an ambulance. She was at Henry's side within moments after putting the phone down.

"Why couldn't you just believe him?" Rose asked Emma with an angry expression on her face.

Emma looked at her friend with a shocked expression "It's not true, none of it is" Emma reminded her.

"Isn't it?" Rose asked her with a raised eyebrow.

…C\_'/….

Hours later Rose and Mary Margaret sat either side of the sick Henry. The poor boy lay hooked up to any monitors that he could be, his skin grew colder and paler and the doctors still had no idea what was wrong with him, only that his condition was critical.

Rose had seen Emma and Regina run off somewhere some time ago, both with determined looks on their faces. Rose only hoped this had been the battle Mr Gold had told her about, that this would be when the curse was broken, when Emma finally believed.

Mary Margaret was reading from the book to Henry in the hopes that if he could hear things that the words from his favourite book would sooth him and perhaps bring him back to them.

Rose gripped Henry's hand with every passing second, hoping the boy would pull through, hoping he would know that he wasn't the only one that believed, she did too. "I'm sorry Henry" she mumbled to the boy in the hopes he could hear her apology.

After a few moments the monitors around them broke the silence, all began to beep and flash red. Not a good sign. Both Mary Margaret and Rose were pushed to the corner of the room as a gaggle of nurses and doctors surrounded the boy in an attempt to stabilise him.

Mary Margaret wrapped a comforting arm around Rose as both women tried to hold back tears, neither wanting to appear to have given up hope yet, alas they knew they were gripping at straw.

Dr Whale separated himself from the crowd of people and approached the two women huddled in the corner, a solemn expression on his face "It doesn't look good, it may be best if you say your goodbyes" he informed them "I'll be calling his mothers to tell them to get here as soon as possible" he informed them, giving Mary Margaret a squeeze on the shoulder before he left them alone.

Rose took a step towards Henry, choking on a sob as her silent tears down her face "I'm so sorry Henry" she wept at his side. She felt like it was all her fault, she encouraged and pushed him to believe and he did so whole heartedly that he was now dying for it.

The brunet took a step back and watched as Mary Margaret bid her own farewell to the boy who seemed to have wormed his way into everyone's hearts. "I have to find David" Mary mumbled before leaving the hospital room, it seemed she needed to be with the man she loved.

Emma and Regina then burst into the room, both already had tears running down their faces, Rose didn't think that she'd ever seen her friend look so broken.

As if in slow motion the blond approached her son in the bed and pressed a kiss to his head, no one was sure but they could have sworn they heard Emma whisper 'I love you Henry'. Emma pulled away just as a white pulse of light shook the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose wasn't sure what had just happened, she looked around at everyone, they all wore expressions of sudden realisation. The sound of gasping made her turn to look at Henry who's eyes fluttered open.

"You did it" He grinned at Emma although his voice was still weak.

"Henry what's happening?" Rose asked from her place in the corner.

Henry looked around at everyone who still had the look of sudden realisation on their faces "I think the curse is broken" he said, his voice full of joy and surprise. "Emma you did it, I knew you could" he grinned once more at his mother, Emma brushed back some of his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I….I have to go" Rose said to no one in particular as she began to walk as fast as she could out of the hospital. With every step she took closer to Mr Gold's pawnshop she felt sick, her stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way that made her find it hard to breath.

Walking through Storybrooke Rose noted everyone reuniting, Granny and Ruby were hugging, Mary Margaret and David were in a romantic embrace, even the seven dwarfs were being reunited.

The brunet took a second to catch her breath, she bent slight, her hands resting on her knees as she took deep gasps of air.

"Rose, have you seen Emma?" David asked as he ran over to her, dragging Mary Margaret with him.

"Ugh, she's still at the hospital with Henry" Rose explained with a small smile, they really were Emma's parents.

"You're probably wondering….."Mary Margaret began to explain but Rose cut her off.

"I know" she stated with a nod of her head, "I know everything, I understand" Rose added.

"You do?" charming asked her, not believing she really did understand the weirdness of what was going on.

"You're Emma's parents" Rose smiled at them "She's at the hospital" Rose reiterated and was about to walk away when Mary Margaret grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you for looking after our daughter" Mary mumbled as she ran a hand down Rose' brunet hair.

"It's okay" Rose smiled "Emma looked after me too" she assured Snow with a smile that to the former princess was so familiar, like someone else in Storybrooke had the same smile but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I have to go" Rose smiled "And you guys should get to Emma" she added, she watched as Snow and Charming grabbed each other's hands and sprinted off into the direction of the hospital.

Rose took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she found herself running to the alleyway next to Mr Gold's shop in an attempt to get there sooner.

Her legs ached, she almost felt like she'd never ran before in her life. She had to keep going, this was the moment she'd been waiting twenty eight years for, the moment she would get to meet her parents.

The moment that she'd feel whole again, all of the jigsaw pieces of her life would finally click into place. She just hoped that her mother was someone good, someone who would love her unconditionally like she had a feeling that her father, Mr Gold already did.

Worries began to build at the back of her head, what if they didn't like her, what if Mr Gold had been lying, what if once they found each other her parents didn't need her, what if… that's all they were, things that may or may not be. She would never know until she finally got there, until she was stood in front of them saying 'Hi I'm Rose, I think I'm your daughter'.

Rose could see the end of the walkway in sight, her heart began to beat faster, if that was ever possible, the next couple of minutes would be the make or break time. Her life was about to change.

…C\_'/….

Izzy was putting the one of the last book back on the shelves, trying to keep herself busy. She had to keep her mind off of the news of Henry, she had to silently pray that he would pull through. She hated to think what would happen to the town if something tragic really did happen to him.

She'd begun to get worried when Rose hadn't returned from her lunch break, when she'd called Rose to ask if she was okay, the women had told her what had happened with Henry and since then she hadn't stopped working.

Another contributing fact to her not having stopped work was that after Mr Gold stood her up for a lunch date that he'd asked her out to an hour before he'd wanted to meet and she hadn't seen him since, she'd come back to the library and found the place a mess, a chair sat by the elevator with rope round it and there were also books strewn across the place and she hadn't stopped since.

The Australian was high on a ladder when she felt , what she could only explain as a pulse of light go through her, almost pushing her off of the ladder so she'd had to grip it tighter, sending goose bumps up her spine.

In that tiny instant everything came flooding back, who she was, who everyone was. She was Belle of Avonlea also known as Lady Belle of the dark castle. Rumplestiltskin, Mr Gold, they were one in the same, she had to get to him. Everything he'd prophesised had been true.

She jumped down from the ladder and then began to sprint the small way to Gold's shop, where she hoped Rumple would be.

With every step she took a figure coming towards her kept making themselves known, it was him, her true love he was coming towards her. "Rumple!" she called his name.

"Belle" his familiar voice returned her name, he too making his way as fast as he could.

Soon they met in the middle. In mere seconds Belle's arms flew around Rumple's neck as he pulled her close and their lips met in a kiss that was worth waiting twenty eight years for.

Belle took in her husband's new form, they both knew that she loved him either way but never before had she seen him human other than the one time she'd kissed him in the past life and then he'd only been human for a second before turning back.

She ran her hands over his soft human skin and his hair, it was still as soft as she remembered, "Rumple" she almost sobbed and he was also on the verge.

"Belle" he pulled her close once more, adoring the feeling of her once again in his arms "I love you" he mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too" she spoke into his neck, taking in the familiar scent of straw, expensive after shave and natural him.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled to her, his brown eyes meeting her blue.

"You have nothing to apologise about, our daughter found us" Belle assured him with a bright smile before kissing him once more, a kiss which he eagerly returned, both gripping each other tight afraid this was just a dream, a fantasy, a figment of their imagination.

"So it's true" Rumple and Belle sprang apart and turned to find Rose standing in the entrance to the alleyway beside them, where it seemed she'd seen everything unfold between the two.

"Rose" Belle gushed before pulling her daughter in for a hug "My beautiful daughter" she mumbled "I've missed you so much" she added as she took a moment to take in the feeling of her daughter once again in her arms,

Rumple gave mother and daughter a moment together before he himself hugged both of the women he loved more than anything, finally feeling whole that he had his wife and daughter, so far everything had gone as he'd planned.

Rose felt the love immediately from Izzy, I mean Belle as she finally knew her, her mother. She and Izzy had always had such a strong connection as friends they were the best of them. Rose felt rather stupid now, she should have seen it, she and Izzy had such similar interests and the women did find it easy to mother her.

"I'm so glad it was you two" Rose sighed as her parents hugged her, out of all of the possible couples in Storybrooke, these two had been the one's she'd been rooting for.

Belle reached up and placed her hands either side of Rose's face, truly taking in the women she'd become. "I want to know everything, where did you grow up? What school did you go to?" she began wanting to know as much about Rose as possible, until Rumple wrapped and arm around her waist and remembered he still had something to do.

"Hey, they'll be time for this later" Rumple told them both softly as they pulled apart. "There is something I must do" he informed Rose and Belle.

"We'll come with you" Belle assured Rumple, he smiled at her lovingly before taking his hand in hers and leading her away, Rose followed closely behind until Belle reached out and grabbed her hand.

The family of three walked the short distance in to the woods on the edge of Storybrooke, they walked up a hill, at the top there was an old wishing well.

"It is said that the water at the bottom of this well has the power to bring back what once was lost" Rumple told them as he let go of Belle's hand and approached the wishing well. He opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a vial containing a sparkly pink substance.

The two women watched as he poured the contense into the well and took a step back as puffy purple smoke began to rise up and out of the well. Belle unconsciously put her arms protectively around her daughter, Rose felt uncomfortable at first but soon found the embrace to be comforting.

Belle's grip on Rose's arm tightened a little, "What is it?" Belle asked her husband after a moment.

"I'm bringing magic to Storybrooke" Rumple informed her with one of his trademark grins, an almost wild look took his eyes.

"Why?" Rose asked, knowing it was also a burning question on Belle's lips too.

"Magic means power, I need to protect you both from Regina until I can find a way for us all to leave to find Bae" he explained as he stepped back to Belle's side to watch the magic cascade over the town of Storybrooke.

Rose wondered if Bae had been the son that her father had told her about all those weeks ago, she felt a little excitement over the idea that she possible had a half sibling out in the same world she'd been in.

Rumple could already feel the power sure within him, he had power again, he had control, he could fight of any enemy that dare threaten his family. What he didn't know that Rose felt a strange tingle through her veins too, perhaps being the product of true love and the daughter of the dark one did bring its own price.

After a few moments they family began to make their journey back to Storybrooke where they knew they would have a lot of questions to answer. "Rose, before I forget…" Rumple began making them turn to face him "This is yours" he pulled her golden chain out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"How did you…." Rose began but Rumple cut her off.

"I rescued it from the docks for you" he explained before handing it to her and watched as she admired the spinning wheel charm and entwined the thin golden chain with her fingers, happy it was unharmed, she'd always cherished it.

Rose took the necklace from him and began to clasp it around her neck "Thank you" she smiled at him brightly feeling herself again, feeling whole.

"It was nothing" Rumple assured her, he would do anything for her and Belle, he'd vowed the day Rose was born that he would stop at nothing to ensure the wellbeing and happiness, even if that meant sacrificing his own.

Belle admired the moment between father and daughter, the moment that the girl had been born Rumple had doted on her, had rushed to her side the moment she'd started crying, made her laugh with that stupid rhyme he'd made up. It warmed her heart to see them now together, getting along, almost like a family who'd never been apart.

After a moment Belle squeezed Rumples hand tighter in not only her thanks to what he'd done for their daughter but as a way of telling him that no matter what was to come, no matter the toils, troubles or even joys they faced they would face it together shoulder to shoulder, side by side, hand in hand.

...C\_'/...

**Hi, hope you guys like this last chapter. This is a story that i'd searched the Rumbelle world for and never really found it so wanted to have a stab at writing it myself.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and Alerts, it means more than you can ever imagine. OUAT and Rumbelle are my life.**

**Also I'm thinking of doing a sequel so could you please tell me if anyone else is interested in my writing one it would be awesome to know **

**-OhMyGold**


End file.
